


Aradia ♠/♦ Dave - A Funeral For Our Repressed Feelings

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alive Aradia Megido, Ambiguous Relationships, Aradia Megido/Dave Strider Kismesissitude, Aradia Megido/Dave Strider Moirallegiance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gen, Minor Kismesissitude, Minor Moirallegiance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, The Furthest Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: “Are you here to help me plan a funeral?” Dave wrinkled his nose in distaste.“Nah, I’m fine with sticking to living things for a lil’ while. Seen enough Dead Daves and the sort to put me off corpses for a hot second.” Gently, she kicked her fellow Time-player in the shin.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Dave Strider, Aradia Megido/Dave Strider
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Aradia ♠/♦ Dave - A Funeral For Our Repressed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> 15th in a 30 part series!

Floating in the Furthest Ring, Aradia basked in the paralysing cold that was the vacuum of space. Weightless, she breathed in non-existent air. Breathing simply for the sake of being able to breathe once more. 

Far removed from anything the multiverse of Incipispheres had to offer, she stared, far-eyed, at the gleaming surfaces of dream bubbles. Countless clusters of them bounced around in the violet nothingness. In some strange way it reminded her of the Alternian night sky. For a moment, she struggled to swallow past a lump in her throat.

A clump of her hair swam into her vision. Swiping it out of her way, she found it swiftly replaced with one Dave Strider; the human having seemingly appeared out of thin air. Blinking away the start of tears, Aradia figured she must really be out of it if she didn’t notice his undoubtedly time-powered appearance. None of the Striders, she’d come to find over her many lifetimes’ worth of memories, were especially subtle.

Although, she supposed she’d never been one for subtly either.

“What are you doing out here?” She huffed a wet laugh at Dave’s nonchalant shrug. “Oh! Perhaps you are here to help me plan a funeral!” Dave wrinkled his nose in distaste. Aradia just laughed louder.

In the distance, a bubble shrunk.

“Nah, I’m fine with sticking to living things for a lil’ while. Seen enough Dead Daves and the sort to put me off corpses for a hot second.” Gently, she kicked her fellow Time-player in the shin.

“Well, if you ever change your mind I’m sure we could arrange a lively one for them!” Dave sighed, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. Taking his revenge, Dave pinched his companion's side. Aradia shied away, giggling. It felt oh so good to laugh again.

A bubble, closer than the last, swelled in size before breaking in half. Siphoning itself into two. They watched the new bubbles float away from one another. Aradia gently twisting a couple strands around her fingers.

“Do you think—” Trailing off, Dave’s eyes followed one of the bubbles as it collided with another. Instead of bouncing off, the larger bubble of the two absorbed the other. “Do you think things are gonna be… Ya’know… Ok?” Blinking in surprise, Aradia looked at Dave. He bit at his lips, his eyes still stubbornly hidden behind his shades. She tried not to laugh at the fact he was wearing shades in space of all places. The knowledge that he was coming to her of all people, for reassurance nonetheless, stifled the humour she felt. If only a little.

“Like, sometimes I wish I was a Seer instead of a Knight. Just so I’d be able to know if all this—” He gestured vaguely, fingers spread wide. “ends alright. But, I also know it sucks plump puppet rump to be a Seer; Rose is example enough for me to have that fact down pat.” Aradia hummed in wordless agreement.

A lull in their conversation brought a hush over them. The Void was as quiet as one would expect a void to be, save for their breathing and the faint groaning of untold horrors deeper in the Furthest Ring. Suddenly, Aradia snapped her fingers.

“I’ve got it!” She pulled up her sylladex, fiddling around with it briefly before grinning triumphantly as a set of plastic bottles fell out of it. Dave gave her a blank, questioning look. “I have it on good authority that, in times of emotional crisis, changing your hairstyle helps!” She winked, “So tell me Dave, which would you rather: Green, orange, or blue?”

Dave raised an eyebrow over the rim of his shades, but huffed and inspected his colour choices.

“Skipping over the fact you just so happen to have hair dye on you in the middle of our own personal B-list movie post-apocalypse. I’d like to point out, and this is just a FYI, but absolutely none of these go with red.” He glanced down at their bright red god tier outfits, making a show of grimacing. Aradia’s smile warped into a playful smirk.

“I was aware of that, Dave, yes.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Besides! I’d like to point out I don’t have bleach! But since your hair is already white, we don’t even need it to make the dye show up! Isn’t that just wonderful?”

“More like suspiciously convenient.” Arcadia grinned, offering the colours out for inspection. With a sigh, Dave halfheartedly nudged the orange out of her grip.

Captchaloguing the green and blue, Aradia snatched the orange from where it spun midair; squirting a hearty dollop out to form a small self-contained blob.

Ever so slowly, the remaining dream bubble shrunk as it moseyed away from the rest of the bubbles. Soundlessly popping out of existence. A small spike of _something_ formed within her, fizzing out as quickly as it came.

"Excellent choice!" Taking the orange in her hands, not caring for the inevitable stains, Aradia works her dye covered fingers into Dave's hair. Only after platinum blonde had fully given way to stoplight orange does she remove her hands, floating back a step to survey her work.

Quickly, she slapped a palm over her mouth to suppress a snort. A bright orange handprint smudged thoughtlessly across her cheeks and chin. Completely deadpan, Dave watched Aradia hopelessly fail to contain her mirth. Slowly reaching up himself, his fingers came away coated in dye. He gave her the stink eye through his shades.

"Don't-!” Aradia took a shaky breath, letting it out with a long _Pfft!_ sound as she exhaled. “Don't _worry_ Dave, it-! _Hehehe!_ It looks _fine!_ " Arafia shot him a wobbly smile. Dave continued to look utterly unimpressed. "Infact, it almost makes me wish I could join in! Pity about our lack of bleach!” She said, not sounding sincere in the least.

Aradia’s laughter trailed off. In turn, Dave traded his stoic expression for a smirk.

“Well, never say I don’t come prepared.” With that Dave produced a pair of scissors from his own sylladex. Aradia paused, perplexed. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I mightn’t be Jade or Rose level smart, but I at least know what moping looks like. And you, ma’am, have been found guilty of moping to the highest degree. You’ve been caught red handed, read your rights, and are awaiting trial in your designated mope-zone of a cell.” Aradia grinned once again; Dave’s smirk softened into something indescribably fond. “Besides, I have it on good authority that changing your hair helps cheer people up.”

Reaching past her, Dave pulled a handful of coarse black hair to rest over her shoulder; opening his pair of scissors so they encircled the lock. He glances up at her, searching. Aradia closes her eyes and nods.

With a snip her hair floats before her one last time. Drifting off with a non-existent wind, it floats towards the ever shifting bubbles. Dave laughs at her silly chop-job hair style. Aradia pulls a face, before laughing right alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This instalment in the series is more written for the the sake of writing. Just trying to get _something_ out there instead of staring at a word document for hours on end not doing anything.  
> Some background on this fic is that is was meant to be a pitch relationship, it sill says it is in the document. But Aradia, with how damn cheerful she is alive, is hard to write in a pitch relationship. Besides, I just like Dave and Aradia as moirails so much more. So I went for a subtle vacillation between pitch and pale!  
> Hope y'all like this despite all that!


End file.
